coiling_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Linley Baruch/@comment-208.168.238.65-20150905043341/@comment-179.215.248.119-20150912224949
it is, the novel already explained that there is two ways to train the soul, the first one is with Gold soul pearls and the purple stone, and the second way is to evolve in ranks, like "highgod" soul is stronger than a "god" soul. And for the first methods we already know that there is also a limit of how strong a soul can be, in the recent chapter we have Linley talking about how when he was a god he could not absorb more golden pearls and the purple stone but when he became highgod he would/could absorb more. we also know that if they have a strong soul, the speed of your training would also be fast. to summary it, a rank 8 with powerful would be rank like 8,9 but would still have a soul weaker than a rank 9. so the rank also determines the strenght of the soul a thus the level of undead that they would become. now lets talk about yale: 1) yale , who was 8 rank in power and lived for thousand years before his death,we don't know when he died ,but it was more or less 1000 years. 2) he also did not use the first method to strengthen his soul. So we can already determine that even if he had the most powerful soul for a rank 8 mage it would still be weak than a rank 9, you just need to read the novel and you will see that is impossible for someone to have a strong soul than the person at the next rank, because the limit of soul refining pearl's that they can use and yale also did not have a strong soul because after the thousands years of life he would be at least rank 9-saint. we also have others to compare too, the two necromancer's girls, they are already at saint rank because zalsser said that they could use the necromancer magic and to be able to use it one of the requeriments would be a powerful soul. so they had to have a powerful soul and before the 1000 years mark they had become a saint yet yale was still at rank 8. if you think about Hogg it is even worse since he had died 2000 years before linley could revive him and he was only rank 6 and he did not have any talent-potential. the only ones from the 4 Warrior's clan of the yulan-plane who had a little potetential to become a saint was wharton and the barker's brothers since they could transform without the need of "dragon blood" etc. the novel already explained that linley was strong in the earlier days because he was a mage so he had a strong soul than someone who are only a "warrior" and because of that he could sense the energy that makes the laws something that warrios like wharton and the barker's was only able to do after becoming a saint. the need to use dragonblood to become a warrior means that they did not have any potential. in the yulan plane we have a lot of people more talented that yale or hog, like Fain-dirse-cesar for exemple.who until last time we had any news of them, took more than 5000 years for cesar-dirse to become a deity and fain was still at saint level. Dixie and george was already at saint rank when they died, so we can conclude that the two of them really could have a more poweful soul and survive but would still be impossible for them to have a deity level soul, because of what was already explained before and because when they become a deity they also recover some of their memories and also stop the need for them to "eat" souls so they would leave that place like in the most recent chapters we know that one of them already did. well i'm not even start talking about cena's-yale's sons, since we don't know how strong they are so we can not make any theories. to finish it, almost everything you said are wrong, about the chances for them,yale-hogg, to have saint level souls or how they are talented. and even if everyone had survived in the undead army and become a deity, linley would still need to be 900 years in the wars to revive them so we have 1000-2000 years of timeframe for 4 saint-deity level people survive in the netherwould alone, this alone would be almost impossible. the only true is that linley will probably succeed because the plot needs him to have a succes not because it make sense.